


Амальгама

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, В оригинале можно посмотреть арты, Как в Steven Universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Поцелуи, Раскрытие личности, Слияние, Чуть-чуть горяченького, или Dragonball, романтика, смотря из какого вы поколения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Однажды юноше разбивают сердце. Ему говорят, что причина в несовместимости. И тогда на свет появляется Амальгама — одержимый, способный сливать двух человек в единое целое.Адриану и Маринетт еще предстоит выяснить, насколько им посчастливилось попасть под его удар.





	Амальгама

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amalgam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862068) by [P_Artsypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants). 



— Прости, Роберт, ничего не получится. Мы слишком разные.  
  
Два с половиной года попыток построить отношения — и вот что она говорит. Девушка, в которую он безнадежно влюблен. Девушка, которая отказывала ему раз за разом, пока он не добился ее. Девушка, которая, встретив другого, уходила от него. И возвращалась обратно, когда с другим не клеилось. Как она не поймет, что они созданы друг для друга? Как? КАК?  
  
Его Джульетта ушла, а ему осталось только хватать ртом воздух. Она ушла… и в его горле встал ком. Единственным его спутником на пустой улице была плюшевая свинка — подарок, который он так и не успел вручить своей девушке.  
  
Бедняга даже не заметил, как на игрушку села черная бабочка.  
  
— Амальгама, — прошептал тягучий голос в ушах. — Тебя отвергли, выбрав причиной вашу «несовместимость». Я дарую тебе силу, что докажет — нет идеальной совместимости! Взамен принеси мне Камни Чудес Ледибаг и Кота Нуара!  
  
— Хорошо, Хищный Моль! — новоиспеченного злодея объяла черная масса, превращая его в настоящий кошмар дизайнера. Турецкие огурцы и клетка, горох и полоски — смешались, накладываясь и взрываясь буйством красок, от которых болели глаза. В руке одержимого появился посох — зеленый с одного конца и красный с другого.  
  
— Да разобьются ваши сердца!

* * *

Алья с Маринетт стояли в дверях коллежа, глядя на парней, стоящих у подножия лестницы.  
  
И там был он.  
  
Адриан.  
  
Принц в сияющих доспехах, ангел во плоти. Само совершенство с золотом в волосах и буйным лесом в глазах…  
  
— Ого, да ты не только дизайнер, но еще и поэтесса. Кто бы мог подумать? — рассмеялась Алья.  
  
— Боже, я что, сказала это вслух?  
  
— К сожалению, ромашка. Но они не услышали, не переживай.  
  
— Угх, ну почему я так на него реагирую?  
  
— Просто любовь так действует на людей.  
  
— Но ты же не заикаешься в присутствии Нино.  
  
— Это потому, что Нино — космическая дурашка. И Адриан тоже. Тебе просто надо снять его с пьедестала, который ты возвела в своей голове.  
  
Маринетт сморщила носик.  
  
— Даже не знаю, смогу ли, Алья…  
  
— Подруга, ты сама сказала, что тебе легче говорить с ним, как с другом. Это же не свидание. Вы просто будете делать домашку. И ты сама проверила его расписание — он точно свободен.  
  
— Ага… но все равно похоже на двойное свидание.  
  
— Это ради твоего же блага. Не боись, мы тебя подстрахуем.  
  
Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох и задержала дыхание.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
И спустилась по лестнице к ждущим их парням. Они заулыбались, увидев ее.  
  
— Привет, Маринетт! — тепло поприветствовал ее Адриан.  
  
— Привет, Адриан.  
  
Нино сочувственно улыбнулся и, похлопав ее по спине, пошел к Алье, оставляя их наедине.  
  
Маринетт благодарила, и одновременно проклинала Нино за такой шанс. Но она ведь сможет поговорить с Адрианом без конфузов, да?  
  
Вот только он чуть-чуть неловко на нее уставился.  
  
— Привет, Адриан, — снова пискнула Маринетт.  
  
— Привет… Маринетт? — удивленно улыбнулся он. Ой-ей.  
  
— Та-а-ак… — начала она. — Нино с Альей собираются в пятницу после уроков ко мне, чтобы поделать домашку и потом посмотреть фильм. Может, присоединишься к нам? — Да! Она даже ни разу не заикнулась.  
  
— Ого, правда?! Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел?!  
  
— Да! Ты мне нравишься! ТО ЕСТЬ, мне нравится, что ты войдешь! П-придешь в мой дом! — Маринетт стыдливо захихикала.  
  
Адриан усмехнулся. Она слишком мило мямлила.  
  
— Тогда я обязательно приду! Только надо проверить расписание и отпроситься у отца… — он чуть нахмурился. Но потом снова улыбнулся. — Но ты ему нравишься, так что, думаю, проблем не будет. Дашь мне свой номер, чтобы я смог с тобой связаться?  
  
Это лучший день в ее жизни.  
  
— Да! Сейчас! — Маринетт протянула руку.  
  
Адриан достал телефон и разблокировал его для нее.  
  
Маринетт восхищенно посмотрела на обои с Ледибаг.  
  
— Так ты ее фанат?  
  
— Да! — чирикнул он. — Она мне нравится! В смысле, я ею восхищаюсь! Ты знала, она спасла меня несколько раз!  
  
— Ух ты! Я никогда не встречалась с ней.  
  
— Как обидно. Готов поспорить, вы бы нашли общий язык!  
  
Как здорово было говорить с Адрианом вот так налегке. Да, чутка неловко, учитывая, что она говорила о себе, но зато Адриан тепло о ней отзывается.  
  
— Ох, как мне добавить контакт? — Маринетт пролистнула по экрану.  
  
— А, — хихикнул он, наклоняясь к ней. — Вот тут…  
  
Его заглушил звук удара лазера, чей свет ослепил собравшихся. Адриан с Маринетт доли секунды пораженно наблюдали, как их одноклассники, попавшие под луч, сливаются в гротескных монстров, а затем Адриан выпрыгнул вперед Маринетт.  
  
Вот только это было бессмысленно.  
  
Адриан ощутил, что Маринетт буквально сливается с ним. Сначала это было похоже на крепкое объятие, омывающее теплом с головы до ног. А потом, она растворилась в нем, как и он в ней. Сама ее сущность словно танцевала с его. Их тела слились в одно, слились и мысли, и даже сами души. Они больше не были плоть к плоти, кости к костям.  
  
В реальном мире прошло не больше секунды. Глаза цвета морской волны моргнули, их застилала поволока миллиарда новых осознаний.

* * *

Амальгама веселился вовсю, терроризируя Париж. Одним взмахом жезла, он превращал обычную воркующую парочку в отвратительное месиво из плоти со множеством глаз или конечностей. Некоторые выглядели, как сиамские близнецы с двумя телами, но на одних ногах. Внешний вид зависел от того, насколько люди подходили друг другу. Чем больше было разлада в отношениях, тем меньше они сливались. Некоторым повезло слиться лишь кистями.  
  
Настоящий ад ждал тех, кто имел много общего. Они выглядели, как мутанты.  
  
Когда Амальгама добрался до коллежа Франсуа Дюпон, он был готов сеять боль во влюбленные сердца и разрушать дружеские узы. На глаза ему тут же попалось несколько пар, что флиртовали или просто болтали, так что он обрушил на них свою ярость. Друзья, возлюбленные, враги, не важно. Если они стоят рядом, он выстрелит.  
  
Выстрелил он и в Маринетт с Адрианом.  
  
Расхохотавшись, Амальгама оглядел несчастных.  
  
— Ага! Посмотрите на себя! Вы омерзительны! Глядите, вы никогда не будете счастливы! Потому что вы несовместимы! Не созданы друг для друга! Вы не… — он осекся, увидев крайних пострадавших.  
  
Статную андрогинную фигуру с худыми руками и длинными ногами. Широкие плечи, волнистые волосы — черные от корней и светлеющие к кончикам. Фигура была одета в темно-серый пиджак, светло-серую футболку в цветочек, лавандовые джинсы и розовые кеды. Глаза цвета морской волны отрешенно смотрели вперед, не понимая, в какой опасности находятся.  
  
Амальгама был в бешенстве.  
  
— Вы! Вы не должны существовать! Не бывает настолько гармоничных друг с другом людей! — он перевернул жезл и красный конец начал светиться. Но прежде чем тот выстрелил, на лице злодея возникло очертание фиолетовой маски. Амальгама застонал, но убрал оружие и улетел прочь.  
  
Адринетт стояли на месте, потрясенные количеством информации, бушующей в голове. Со скоростью света они заново вспоминали жизни двух людей.  
  
Алья с Нино добрались до них, как только злодей скрылся из виду.  
  
— Маринетт! Адриан! Вы меня слышите? — завопила Алья, тряся их за плечи.  
  
— А… да… — ответили они. Их голос был слишком высоким для Адриана и слишком низким для Маринетт, но звучал приятным бархатом в ушах.  
  
— Ребята, вы там в порядке? — спросил Нино.  
  
Адринетт подняли руку к лицу.  
  
— Да… в порядке.  
  
— Кто это сказал? — продолжала Алья. — Мне надо знать!  
  
— Я… я, — это они оба. Одновременно. Это… немного чересчур.  
  
Самые важные, драгоценные воспоминания всплыли первыми. Адриан открывает шкатулку и превращается в Кота Нуара, осознает свои чувства к Ледибаг. Маринетт получает серьги, сцена под дождем.  
 _  
Маринетт — Ледибаг.  
  
Адриан — Кот Нуар.  
  
Она любит меня.  
  
Он любит меня.  
  
Я никогда не замечал.  
  
Он был рядом.  
  
Она сидела прямо за мной.  
  
Что нам делать?  
  
Это все неправильно.  
  
Я не смогу смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
Я хочу поддержать ее, но не могу.  
  
Мне так страшно.  
  
Мне так страшно._  
  
— Говорите, что вы в порядке. Но у вас все щеки мокрые.  
  
Адринетт вытерли слезы.  
  
— Да, я просто… Маринетт не знала… Адриан хотел…  
  
Воспоминание о Рождестве с семьей. Тепло очага Дюпэн-Чэн, горечь потери Агрестов. Маринетт плакала за Адриана, Адриан плакал о том, что так недоставало ему.  
  
— С дороги, — Хлоя отпихнула Нино и уставилась на то, что стало с ее любимым Адрианом. — Адрианчик! Ты как?! Не могу поверить что… тебя испортила Маринетт!  
  
Отклик был слишком сильным. Адринетт грубо оттолкнули Хлою.  
  
— Маринетт! — прошипела Хлоя. — Только потому что ты слилась с ним, не значит, что ты можешь вести себя, как эгоистка!  
  
— Прости… — выдохнули Адринетт. — Я просто…  
  
 _Избалованная стерва.  
  
Надеюсь, она исправится.  
  
Она так груба со мной.  
  
Я хочу с ней дружить, но…  
  
Это не моя вина.  
  
Не вини ее.  
  
Мне страшно.  
  
Мне страшно._  
  
— Хлоя, остынь. Ты что не видишь, что они расстроились? Оба.  
  
Хлоя фыркнула.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему это Маринетт должна расстраиваться, ведь сбылась ее мечта. У нее не будет другого шанса вот так сблизиться с Адрианом! Но я понимаю, почему Адриан расстроился. Застрять-то с ней.  
  
 _Не слушай ее.  
  
Я люблю Адриана.  
  
Я люблю Маринетт.  
  
С тобой так хорошо.  
  
Ты читаешь мои мысли.  
  
Ты знаешь мои желания.  
  
Не бойся.  
  
Не бойся._  
  
— Адриан рад! — воскликнули Адринетт. — Он… не разочарован. — Они обхватили себя руками, но слезы продолжали литься. — Как же хорошо, что это ты.  
  
Алья посмотрела на остальных пострадавших. Они кричали и плакали, так как их половины никак не могли прийти к согласию.  
  
— Похоже, вы те еще счастливчики, — заметила она. — Вы так хорошо друг другу подходите, что выглядите, как нормальный человек.  
  
 _Надо трансформироваться.  
  
Надо поймать одержимого.  
  
Мои родители будут над нами ржать.  
  
Мой отец убьет меня.  
  
Я ему не позволю.  
  
Я с тобой.  
  
Я с тобой._  
  
— Давайте, мы отведем вас куда-нибудь, где нет… народа, — Алья схватила их за руку и повела в опустевший класс. Нино молча прошел следом. — Вот, здесь потише. Что происходит? — она села на парту и погладила их по голове. — Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
Адринетт покачали головой.  
  
— Нет, Маринетт просто увидела воспоминания Адриана о маме. А Адриан узнал о чувствах Маринетт. И много чего еще.  
  
 _Это была только часть правды.  
  
Алья очень проницательна.  
  
Нам нужно, чтобы она ушла.  
  
Нужно добраться до акумы.  
  
Я с тобой.  
  
Я с тобой_.  
  
— Хорошо. Вас оставить одних? Ну… настолько, насколько это возможно? Думаю, Ледибаг скоро прибудет, но, уверена, вам будет, что обсудить, когда вы придете в норму.  
  
 _Надо сражаться.  
  
Я с тобой.  
  
Хорошо, что ты у меня есть.  
  
Я не хочу с тобой разлучаться.  
  
Какое счастье быть с тобой.  
  
Мне было так одиноко.  
  
Я защищу тебя.  
  
До тебя было так трудно добраться.  
  
Так было безопасней.  
  
Я не могу вернуться к тому, что было.  
  
Я больше не хочу притворяться.  
  
С тобой я могу быть собой.  
  
С тобой у меня все будет хорошо._  
  
— Ничего? Мы запрем дверь. Чтобы никто нас не побеспокоил.  
  
Алья потрепала их по щеке.  
  
— Все будет хорошо. Ну, а я хочу посмотреть на злодея в действии. Пошли, Нино!  
  
— Чего? Почему я?!  
  
— Потому что если в меня попадет, я предпочту слиться с тобой!  
  
— Я бы предпочел вообще не сливаться!  
  
— А что такого? Боишься, что ты мне не подходишь?  
  
Нино покраснел.  
  
— Немного…  
  
— Совместимость — хрень собачья. Если человек тебе нравится, то ты будешь прикладывать усилия. Нужна любовь и стремление эту любовь сохранить. Ну, конечно еще нужно иметь терпение и прочее, но не бывает идеальных партнеров.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь, как ты тогда объяснишь это? — Нино указал на Адринетт.  
  
— Просто! Адриан с Маринетт очень преданы друг другу и создают баланс. Адриан обычно думает головой, а Маринетт действует по импульсу.  
  
 _Позволю не согласиться.  
  
Я могу сохранять спокойствие.  
  
Кот Нуар кидается на амбразуру, не глядя.  
  
Ледибаг спешит с выводами.  
  
Ледибаг быстро думает.  
  
Кот Нуар кидается, чтобы защитить Ледибаг.  
  
Не делай так больше.  
  
Ты слишком много значишь для меня.  
  
Ты значишь больше._  
  
— Короче, если попадемся, то мы все равно знаем, чего ожидать.  
  
— Или не будем лезть на рожон? — нахмурился Нино. — Ладно, все равно мне тебя не переубедить, так что пошли, пока я не струсил.  
  
— Ах, ты лучше всех! — пропела Алья, закрывая за ними дверь.  
  
Оставшись наедине со своими подопечными, Плагг с Тикки показались на глаза.  
  
— Ого… такого еще не было, — протянула Тикки, рассматривая пару.  
  
— А почему вы не слились? — спросили Адринетт.  
  
— Сила Амальгамы работает только на людях. Вам несказанно повезло. Невозможно предсказать, чтобы случилось, если бы мы с Плаггом слились.  
  
— Как ты там, малой? Перепугался до усрачки?  
  
— Да, но и Маринетт тоже, — улыбнулись они.  
  
— Везунчики. Ледибаг и Кот Нуар — половинки одного целого. Вы настолько гармонируете, что слившись, слились идеально, до самого последнего атома.  
  
— Значит, другие не могут читать мысли друг друга?  
  
— Не могу сказать, но, скорее всего, нет. Разум сливается в последнюю очередь.  
  
— Погоди, что?  
  
— Ой, да ладно, — усмехнулся Плагг. — Объятия, поцелуй? Физический уровень. Секс? Физический и духовный. Хотите читать чужие мысли? Да люди со своими не могут прийти к согласию. А взять квами. Во время трансформации мы сливаемся сознаниями. Прикинь, а?  
  
Адринетт раскрыли рот, но тут вмешалась логика.  
  
— Слушайте, нужно избавиться от акумы.  
  
Квами переглянулись.  
  
— Какие Камни Чудес будете использовать?  
  
— Ну… Ледибаг очищает акуму, но…  
  
Тикки вздохнула.  
  
— Так как изначально вас двое, думаю, возможно будет использовать Камни одновременно. Только… осторожно. Два Камня — в два раза больше мощи. А Камни Ледибаг и Черного Кота и без того достаточно мощны.  
  
— Не торопиться! Не лезть на рожон! — настоятельно пригрозил Плагг. — Я вам жопы надеру, если устроите что-то подобное!  
  
— Что-нибудь изменится от одновременного использования?  
  
— Не будет обратного отсчета. Можно использовать Катаклизм и Талисман Удачи бесконечно, потому как мы заряжаем друг друга. И у вас появится третья сила — менять реальность.  
  
— Не смейте ее использовать! — добавил Плагг. — Это слишком опасно!  
  
— Но Чудесное Исцеление работает по-старому. Сделайте все, как положено и берегите друг друга.  
  
 _Мы сможем.  
  
Пока мы вместе.  
  
Ты и я против целого мира.  
  
Всегда._  
  
— Плагг, Тикки, Трансформация!  
  
Помещение залилось светом, а когда тот рассеялся, в воздухе воспарила фигура. Ее тело горело золотом, подобно огню, и было усеяно чернильными подтеками, капающими на пол. За спиной расправились две пары крыльев — белые и черные.  
  
На поясе нашел свое место шест Черного Кота, на бедре — йо-йо Ледибаг. За спиной лег пустой колчан.  
  
Лединуар горящими белым глазами осмотрели себя.  
  
При взгляде на черные руки голову заполняли тысячи счастливых и неуверенных мыслей. Но нельзя было сдавать назад. Они открыли окно и вылетели на улицы.  
  
Горожане тыкали в них пальцами, не зная, кто это? Еще один одержимый?  
  
— Где злодей? — раздался раскатистый голос Лединуар.  
  
Дрожащими руками люди указали в нужную сторону.  
  
Когда они нашли одержимого, тот, хохоча, танцевал по улицам, наслаждаясь всеобщими страданиями.  
  
Лединуар приземлились на мостовую.  
  
— Достаточно!  
  
Амальгама развернулся и растерянно посмотрел на них.  
  
— А ты еще кто?  
  
— Твоя погибель, — Лединуар взяли в руки йо-йо и шест и соединили их. Оружие преобразилось в лук. Это произошло на чистых инстинктах, и ощущалось естественно.  
  
— Думаешь, ты мне ровня? Ха! Я разберусь с тобой, не успеют появиться другие «герои»! — он повернул жезл красным концом и выпустил очередь лазерных снарядов.  
  
Взмах черных крыльев и те прикрыли Лединуар от удара.  
  
Амальгама нахмурился — ему не нравился отрешенный взгляд на их лице. Он выпустил повторный залп, только на сей раз куда быстрее.  
  
Но Лединуар были непробиваемы. Крылья с легкостью отбивали снаряды. Они подняли лук, потянулись к колчану и произнесли:  
  
— Катаклизм.  
  
И выстрелили черной стрелой. Жезл рассыпался в руках одержимого.  
  
Оставшись без оружия, Амальгама ошалело смотрел перед собой, пока на его лице вновь не возникло очертания фиолетовой маски.  
  
— А, к черту! — завопил одержимый и бросился на Лединуар.  
  
Но Лединуар уже потянулись за новой стрелой.  
  
— Талисман Удачи.  
  
Они выстрелили белой стрелой в небо и им в руки упало пятнистое лассо. Не теряя времени, Лединуар ответили Амальгаме, оплетая его ноги лассо и потащили к себе, пока тот, царапая мостовую, сопротивлялся.  
  
— Нет! Нет! Я не хочу, чтобы все так закончилось!  
  
Лединуар отобрали у него плюшевую игрушку и разорвали на кусочки. Лук стал обратно шестом и йо-йо, и они успешно очистили акуму. И это была самая простая битва из всех, что у них была. Безупречная синхронизация, одновременное действие…  
  
Лассо легло им в руки. Осталось только применить Чудесное Исцеление — и парижане снова станут сами собой.  
  
Они снова будут сами собой.  
  
 _Мы должны.  
  
Мы должны прекратить страдания других.  
  
Но…  
  
Но…  
  
Я больше не хочу остаться в одиночестве.  
  
Я хочу быть с тобой.  
  
Я хочу быть с тобой столько, сколько смогу.  
  
Я хочу провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Мой котенок.  
  
Моя леди.  
_  
  
Они подкинули лассо в воздух.  
  
— Чудесное Исцеление!  
  
Волна исцеляющей магии омыла город, разделяя пары и приводя все в норму.  
  
Ледибаг и Кота Нуара отшвырнуло друг от друга — на смену тепла партнера пришла холодная боль.  
  
Герои смотрели друг на друга. С собственными мыслями в собственных головах.  
  
Разрыв оказался несколько неожиданным… и смущающим.  
  
— Мы…  
  
— Ты…  
  
Они заговорили одновременно, пытаясь переварить все, что случилось.  
  
— Мы должны вернуться в класс. Пока Алья с Нино не начали нас искать, — прошелестел Кот.  
  
— Аг-га…  
  
Вместе, и все еще синхронно, они пролетели по крышам, вернулись в коллеж и проскользнули в тот же самый класс. Затем детрансформировались. Света все еще не было, дверь была все так же заперта.  
  
Маринетт пошла к двери, чтобы открыть.  
  
— Маринетт? — тихо позвал Адриан.  
  
Все еще держась за ручку двери, она прикусила губу.  
  
— Мне правда… надо идти…  
  
Но тут Адриан медленно обнял ее сзади и привлек к груди.  
  
— Останься… ненадолго….  
  
Маринетт не понимала, почему ей вдруг стало так неуютно. Разве она не хотела навсегда остаться вместе с ним в слиянии? Разве не умоляла остаться с ним? Почему сейчас ей страшно?  
  
— Я знаю… — прошептали ей на ухо. — Знаю, что тебе неуютно, я знаю…  
  
Конечно же он знал. Потому что он знал все. Каждое стыдное воспоминание, самые волнующие моменты и самые скрытые желания.  
  
И она теперь видела все. Как он выпендривался перед зеркалом — голым, его грязные секреты, его сексуальные фантазии. Она все это видела. И этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы больше никогда не смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
Он прижался губами к ее шее, прямо за ухом.  
  
Она ахнула.  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты представляла, как я целую тебя здесь. Как Адриан, и как Кот, — он снова ее поцеловал, только разомкнув губы.  
  
Маринетт задрожала и прислонилась к нему, чувствуя слабость.  
  
Он обнял ее крепче и провел языком по пульсирующей жилке.  
  
— И ты знаешь… как сильно я хотел поцеловать тебя здесь.  
  
— Адриан… — простонала она.  
  
Он сжалился, прижавшись к коже сладким поцелуем, а затем уперся лбом ей в плечо.  
  
— Ты само совершенство, Жучок.  
  
Она фыркнула.  
  
— Ой, вот не надо, я знаю, что тебе нравится это прозвище.  
  
Это было слишком. Маринетт оторвалась от него.  
  
— Да! Ты знаешь это! Ты знаешь обо мне абсолютно все! Я теперь просто не знаю, где я сама!  
  
Адриан испуганно на нее посмотрел.  
  
— Ты… разве у меня осталось хоть что-то личное?! Это самое большое вмешательство в личную жизнь в истории! Мне даже говорить ничего не надо, потому что ты знаешь, о чем я!  
  
— Знаю, — кивнул он, просто слушая ее.  
  
— Это как будто… кто-то прочитал мой дневник, если бы мне хватило смелости написать в нем свои худшие помыслы!  
  
— Маринетт, ты тоже знаешь всю мою подноготную, — мягко напомнил Адриан.  
  
— Да! И… — она сглотнула.  
  
— Я больше не кажусь тебе совершенством, миледи? — он улыбнулся, только сказал он это абсолютно ровно и почти обвиняюще.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не совершенство…  
  
— Не лги мне. Ты считала Адриана идеальным, но это ладно. Потому что этого хотел мой отец, поэтому я прилагал все усилия, чтобы соответствовать.  
  
— Адриан, ты для меня все, что я хотела бы в мужчине. Я хочу сказать… я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
  
Он пожал плечами, не глядя на нее.  
  
— Не стоит…  
  
— А вот и стоит, — Маринетт тронула его за руку. — Суицид?  
  
— Это было давно…  
  
— Нет.  
  
Адриан посмотрел на нее, печально улыбаясь.  
  
— Начинаю понимать, о чем ты говорила. Никакой личной жизни.  
  
— Прости…  
  
— Нет-нет! — он взял ее за руки. — Супруги тратят целые жизни, чтобы понять друг друга. Но сейчас мы знаем друг о друге абсолютно все. И у нас есть целая жизнь, чтобы увидеть, как мы изменимся.  
  
— Супруги?  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ты сказал «супруги».  
  
— О, ну да.  
  
Маринетт улыбнулась.  
  
— Я знаю. Ты мечтал о ручной Ледибаг. И фантазировал о первой брачной ночи.  
  
Адриан покраснел.  
  
— Ну… да… — его выражение лица позволило ей расслабиться. Это был ее партнер, Кот Нуар, мужчина ее мечты.  
  
И лучший друг.  
  
— Раз уж на то пошло, не думаю, что я бы смогла одновременно снять костюм и использовать йо-йо.  
  
Адриан прыснул.  
  
— Потому это и называется фантазией!  
  
— Ну-ну, котяра.  
  
Адриан лукаво улыбнулся.  
  
— А вашим фантазиям можно только позавидовать, миледи.  
  
Она округлила глаза.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
Адриан усмехнулся и подхватил ее под талию, поднимая в воздух, отчего Маринетт пришлось обхватить его ногами. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, прижимая ее спиной к стене.  
  
— Ничего не напоминает?  
  
— Ах, ты!..  
  
Он жадно накрыл ее губы своими, раскрывая их языком. Со стоном Маринетт сдалась и ответила на поцелуй.  
  
— У нас будет. Дом. И трое детей, — шептал он между жаркими поцелуями. — И хомяк!..  
  
Она рассмеялась, когда он проложил дорожку поцелуев по ее щеке и ниже.  
  
— И. Мы купим дом на острове и будем вегетарианцами.  
  
Адриан тоже рассмеялся, отрываясь от девушки и глядя ей в глаза.  
  
— И каждую ночь мы будем лежать в постели, смотреть друг другу в глаза и вспоминать день, когда мы слились до самых душ.  
  
Маринетт смахнула слезу.  
  
— Я так счастлива, что ты мой Кот.  
  
— И я не могу представить себе другую Леди.  
  
Она довольно заурчала, захватывая его губы. Это было самое близкое к тому ощущение. Она обхватила его руками, стараясь впитать его тепло, его запах…  
  
Пальцы блуждали, языки дразнили, время шло.  
  
В стекло двери тихонько постучали. Адриан уперся в нее ладонью, в надежде заглушить звук.  
  
Стук стал громче и настойчивее.  
  
Они оторвались друг от друга и поняли, что на них смотрят. Бесстрастно — Горилла, смущенно — Нино, и злорадствующе — Алья.  
  
— Ой-ей… — прошептала Маринетт.  
  
— Попались! — хихикнул Адриан. — Пошли ко мне? Я без тебя никак.  
  
Такое простое предложение, а достаточно, чтобы ее сердце пропустило удар.  
  
— Пошли!  
  
Адриан опустил ее на пол и открыл дверь.  
  
— Похоже, что от этой акумы была польза, — пропела Алья.  
  
— Ох, надо отослать Хищному Молю подарок в благодарность, — усмехнулся Адриан, обнимая Маринетт за плечи.  
  
Его от нее теперь и ломом не оторвать.

 

[Также опубликовано на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7838695)


End file.
